A Change Of Sides
by IcedEarth11
Summary: Harry always thought he would defend the Light side throughout his life... but the death of a loved one might effect that decision slightly. Each new chapter will show revenge on different people.
1. Chapter 1

Harry gently kneeled beside the older man, stroking his hair while shaking slightly from the harsh wind. He was mentally and physically scarred from the battle which had just ended; nothing is more jarring than seeing bodies littered across the fields, blood shed everywhere. The sky had grown darker and more gray with every passing minute, as the weather conditions became worse.

"Harry, what -," the Slytherin began to speak, but soon was cut off.

"Love, don't speak." Harry let his fingers move down to his lovers cheek, caressing it softly while a poignant smile played across his face. It was heartbreaking to see the one he loved slowly dying, but Harry couldn't bear to leave his side even for a moment. They watched each other silently, ones eyes filled with hope, and the other with sad realization. Harry still thought he could be saved, he still thought there was a chance…

"Don't weep, child. Don't ever let anyone see you shed tears… it'll show your weaknesses, and that is the only way someone can destroy you." Harry sighed and nodded in reply to the statement, angrily wiping his tears off of his flushed cheeks.

"I love you," the raven haired 16 year old whispered, as he brought himself down closer. He placed his lips lightly on his lovers, and the kiss was weakly returned.

"I know, Harry. And I love you… but don't get used to hearing those words," he smirked, and Harry chuckled despite the situation. Harry had grown used to the fact his boyfriend rarely showed affection, but to hear those words crushed his heart – when they should make him happy.

"Lucius, I can't… I can't stand to see you this way…" Harry choked back a sob, remembering his words. Lucius gave a weak, sad smile and struggled to bring himself into a sitting position. He rested his head on the younger boys shoulder, and sighed. After a few moments of silence, Harry gently pushed Lucius back to look in his face, but found his lovers eyes closed, no facial expression. Rage began to course through his veins as he raised himself off of the ground. With malice in his eyes, he knew what had to be done.

He had to kill them. Kill them all… everyone would pay dearly for this loss.

'And they were terrified of Voldemort,' Harry thought to himself in dark amusement.


	2. Victim 1: Dumbledore

Victim 1: Dumbledore

With a sharp, brief knock on Dumbledore's door, Harry's eyes gleamed with determination. The Professor had been the one who suggested the battle take place; he had suggested killing as many death eaters as possible. Did he not realize just because a death eater was on the other side, they were still a real human? With emotions, with actual lives, with _loves_? His lover, Lucius, had everything in the world to live for – he was highly feared and idolized, had more money than most of the high-society families combined, a gorgeous wife, one of the most aristocratic, handsome son to attend Hogwarts, and last but definitely not least… a younger male who he had been having a love affair with for over a year.

"Ah, Harry. Come in, come in." Dumbledore smiled politely, though a trickle of concern danced in his eyes. Why was Harry Potter staring at him in such an unusual way?

"Hello, Professor." Harry's voice was cold and emotionless. "I came here to ask you a question."

"Yes, my dear boy?" Dumbledore folded his hands and placed them carefully upon his desk, leaning forward slightly.

"Did you ever think that the death eaters we slaughtered might have had a life?"

"I do not believe I understand your question."

"Fine, I will rephrase it. Did it ever occur to you that they might have others who love them, care for them; that _they_ loved?" Dumbledore frowned deeply at Harry's statement.

"I am not seeing why you ask such a thing."

"Maybe I loved one of them," Harry breathed out the words, feeling the tension in his body build up. "Maybe I had to watch the one I loved, die." Dumbledore stood up and intertwined his fingers behind him, as he turned his back to Harry and took a few steps away.

"If that is so, I am deeply sorry you had to have such a loss. But, it was not smart of you to have an affair with someone so dangerous in the first place." For once, Dumbledore's voice sounded hostile and somewhat bitter. Harry placed his hands upon the desk and pushed himself up, sighing to himself. He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the Professor.

"Once again, I am sorry -," Dumbledore stopped speaking immediately as he turned around and saw Harry with his wand out. Without any hesitation, Harry mumbled the two simple – yet most dreaded words a wizard could hear.

"And I'm not." Harry Potter whispered to the lifeless form.


	3. Victim 2: Hermione

Hermione had been the mastermind, she had set up their plans and positions and strategies. Other than Dumbledore, she had been one of the main contributors to the war… to Lucius' death. Harry somehow knew before the war he would end up resenting and hating her, but he had never imagined actually harming her physically.

Harry lay with his head on Hermione's shoulder as they sat on the deep red sofa in the Gryffindor common room. She let her fingers run through his hair mindlessly, maybe trying to comfort him, but Harry remained tense and uneasy.

"Harry, you've been uptight all day. What's wrong?" She sounded genuinely concerned and for a brief – very brief – moment, Harry felt somewhat guilty for what he was about to do. His thoughts shifted towards that last kiss and embrace he shared with his deceased lover, and soon all thoughts of guilt or doubt left.

"I loved him…" Harry whispered against her hair, almost feeling the confusion radiating off of her.

"Who?"

"Honestly Hermione, you never figured it out?" Hermione looked down at him, and Harry watched as realization flooded in her eyes.

"You… holding him… I saw you crying…" Her voice was quiet and she was shocked beyond belief. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry…" Harry smiled up at her grimly, and reached into the pocket of his robes. He withdrew a sharp, elegant dagger with jewels of green and silver embedded in a precise pattern. Engraved in between the stones were initials; 'L.M.' They were ornate and beautiful letters, and which could only stand for 'Lucius Malfoy'.

"I loved you, too, you know…" Harry whispered as he sat up, twirling the dagger with his slender fingers.

It was amazing no one heard her screams.


	4. Victim 3: Draco

Harry had always noticed the little side looks from Draco, those tiny smiles when he believed no one was looking. It was a poorly hidden secret that Draco had fancied him for at least a year – which was when he slowly stopped taunting the 'Golden Trio' and even occasionally helped them.

It was funny in a way that Draco never saw what was going on between Harry and Lucius, it wasn't as if they lied to people and said they weren't together, but no one ever asked. Draco always saw Harry as single, yet never made his move.

Harry mumbled the Slytherin password, hoping the one Lucius told him was still the one. Thankfully it was, and Harry took in the surroundings before making his way up to the boys' dormitories. As expected, it was dark and sinister looking, covered with black leather and green silk, walls of dark gray stones. A few lights hung from the ceiling, but other than those it was dark.

He turned the knob slowly on the door he believed to be the one for the boys, and was surprised at his luck when it was. He took a few steps in the room, careful to stay quiet and go unnoticed. Harry peered into each bed before finding Draco's, and carefully climbed in, straddling the Slytherin. Quickly he did a silencing charm and pulled the curtains closed.

Draco was dreaming of something good, feeling happy, but was annoyed when something brought him back to reality. He blinked a few times before registering another boy was on top of him, and it took another moment or two to realize it was Harry Potter. Draco shrieked in fright and sat straight up.

"Potter!" Harry smiled.

"Hi Draco."

"Wh… what are you doing…?" Draco was silenced with a kiss and he fell back, deciding this was just another dream, because there was no way he would ever wake up to Harry Potter straddling him and then kissing him. A dream. Right.

"Draco… You are beautiful." Harry pulled back suddenly and studied him. "Truly your fathers son." Draco blinked in confusion before Harry spoke again.

"It's a shame the world will never have a chance to see you turn into a man as striking as him." Draco felt slightly panicked and tried to speak, but quickly found himself being covered by a pillow. The panic grew as breathing became harder to do.

Harry reached the door and threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Such a pretty boy…"


End file.
